Chapter 081
The Forbidden Door is the eighty-third chapter of the Freezing series, first chapter of Volume 13 and final chapter of the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc. Synopsis Scarlett Ohara tells Amelia Evans about her plan for Project Maria. Amelia feels betrayed that Ohara would use the E-Pandora Project for her own means and attempts to attack her. Amelia is blocked by an electric field, but then begins to turn into a Nova. Summary As Amelia Evans regresses deeper into Nova Form, she stumble upon a hidden room where she finds Scarlett Ohara who has been waiting for her. But not only does Amelia find Scarlett, she also finds tubes with several girls, which were seen at the beginning of the E-Pandora storyline. Amelia demands an explanation and Scarlett tells Amelia that they are clones of Maria Lancelot, the very first Pandora. Because they are clones of Maria, they possess a compatibility rate that no other Pandora could hope to have. She declares that these girls, the Type-Maria, are True Pandora that are also living Stigmata. Scarlett inadvertently expresses her desire to crush Gengo Aoi as she believes that her project is the answer to the weakness of the current Pandora-Limiter system, established by Gengo himself. Amelia does not understand why the Chevalier would need the E-Pandora Project if this one already existed. Scarlett admits that she's performing research illegally, but with this riot and rebellion, she can no longer work in Alaska. She must now disclose her secret project and show the public the results they have obtained. Scarlett reveals to Amelia that the E-Pandora Project was a ruse to cover up her own, unapproved experiments and that her experiments will render the E-Pandora, the Pandora and possibly the Limiters useless. Scarlett tells Amelia that with her experiment, she and everyone else will get to live a normal life. She needs only six months to complete the project and then she'll establish the true savior of mankind and fulfill her true goal of surpassing Gengo Aoi. Amelia smashes her blade into the ground, knowing full well that she and her friends can never go back to being normal girls. Amelia cries at the realization that she and all her friends were being used as a cover-up while they truly believed in Scarlett. The doctor tries to console her by telling her that their sacrifices won't be in vain. At the memory of her friends and her brother, Amelia is unwilling to accept Scarlett's words, Amelia attempts to kill her. But she is electrocuted and disconnected from her Stigmata. Scarlett continues to exclaim that she needs The Type-Maria Project, something she's bet everything on, and she will not stop. Amelia recalls that Scarlett once told her that she bet everything on the E-Pandora Project, but that was a lie just like everything else. Instead of dying from the electrocution, Amelia's rage and the Mark IV in her system trigger her complete Novafication. The Type-Maria clones open their bloodshot eyes that have a narrow rectangular slit running down the middle. An explosion erupts, which echoes across the base. For an unknown reason, Chiffon Fairchild feels the presence of the Type-Maria clones, who have stepped out of their tubes. Chiffon bites her lower lip, disappointed that humans never learn. Event Notes *Amelia Evans begins evolving into a real Nova. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters